Et si c'était ça !
by timon-pumba
Summary: Dsl pas de résumé :s
1. Chapitre 1 Médicomage, mais pourquoi

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! 

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 1 : médico-mage mais pourquoi ?**

Pendant la guerre Harry et Draco avaient enterré la hache de guerre et même ils s'étaient très rapprochés. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Lors de cette guerre, bon nombre de personnes se blésèrent ou moururent.

L'exemple le plus flagrant fut lorsque Draco se jeta devant Harry pour l'empêcher de se prendre un sort qui lui était destiné. Voir celui-ci dans ses bras quasiment sans vie, fit monter une rage extraordinaire en Harry. Il lança un Avada-Kedavra à Voldemort d'une telle puissance qu'il ne put l'éviter.

La guerre était finie. Les mangemorts furent à Ascaban dont Monsieur Malfoy et bien d'autre.

Draco, quant à lui, était dans un coma profond.

Harry voulait devenir Aurore mais avec la disparition de la menasse que représentait Voldi et avec tous les dégâts causés par celui-ci, il choisi la médecine et devint médico-mage. Son but est de sauver tous ceux qui sont dans le même état que Draco. (_Et surtout Dray a mon avis)._

Il s'était installé avec Giny, mais il était distant depuis que l'état de santé de Dray s'améliorait. Il l'embrassait sur la joue ou le front, jamais il ne l'avait touché, ni fait l'amour.

Mione fut très vite au courant et compris de suite de quoi il s'agissait car elle travaillait avec Harry.

Celui-ci va chaque jour voir Dray à l'hôpital, il a demandé sa mutation dans celui de Draco et devint le chef du service. (_Vous ne croyez pas que c'est pour mieux le surveiller ??? bin il parait que non… mon œil oui !!!)_

Il passe plus de 18 heures au travail, puis va au chevet de Draco sans que personne ne la sache. Mais Mione s'en rendit compte car Harry changeait rarement de vêtements dans la semaine. Elle se décida à lui parler lors de la pause déjeuner.

- Harry !!! Bonjour !! Comment vas-tu ? ça fait longtemps ! s'asseyant en face de lui avec son plateau repas.

- Hermione !?! Bonjour, ça va merci, un peu fatigué mais ça va… Ron va bien ?

- Bin, un peu occupé au ministère pour arranger ce qu'a fait Voldemort, c'est la grosse pagaille.

Après la guerre Ron a enfin avoué son amour à celle-ci et ils se sont mariés 2 mois plus tard. Hermione est belle comme le jour, le mariage lui va bien. De plus un petit ventre rond se dessinait. Ron était au ministère, le meilleur aurore du service et d'après la rumeur, il allait surement être promu premier ministre de la magie. De se fait, il travaillait deux fois plus que les autres et Mione le comprenait.

- Harry… tu devrais te reposer un peu tu sais, tu as l'air crevé.

- C'est juste un coup de pompe, c'est tout.

- Mais oui c'est ça…au lieu de dormir tu préfères surveiller Draco.

Harry faisait la moue, elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

- Et Giny, quand pense-t-elle ? tu rentres au moins pour la voir ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

- HARRY … SI tu tiens un temps soit peu à elle, quitte la avant qu'elle ne souffre d'avantage. Dis-lui la vérité !!!

- Quelle vérité ?

- Que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'elle comme elle le voudrait avec ton travail. Je sais… ce n'est pas simple, mais il le faut.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais c'est que…

- Et comment va Draco ? Son état s'améliore ?

Harry rougit.

- Heu… oui… il va mieux…

- Regarde-toi un peu, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu sauveras des gens, tu ne tiens plus debout. Prend quelques jours s'il te plaît…

- Oui, tu as raison, faut que je parle à Giny.

- Et les vacances ?

- C'est que… je ne peux …

- Pas laisser Draco, c'est ça ? mais tout le service s'occupe bien de lui.

- Oui, je sais mais…

- On t'appellera s'il y a une urgence…

- Mais …

BIP…, BIP…, BIP….

Mione regarda une petite boule rouge voler autour d'elle.

- Une urgence, je dois y aller. Fait moi plaisir Harry, prend des vacances…

Et elle partit en courant.


	2. Chapitre 2 Quel hasard ? Ou pas !

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! 

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 2 : Quel hasard ? Ou pas !! **

Harry réfléchi pendant un petit moment de ce que Mione lui avait dit.

_C'est vrai je ne peux pas faire espérer Giny car je ne l'aime pas, je tiens à elle bien sur mais il n'y a rien de plus depuis que…_

_Mais comment vais-je lui dire ?_

_J'en sais rien moi je n'ai jamais… parce que je n'ai eu personne… je suis dans la merde…_

Harry marchait dans son service maintenant.

Docteur Potter que vous arrive-t-il ? vous avez l'air épuisé, vous devriez prendre un congé !!

Vous n'êtes pas le seul à me le dire.

Harry se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

Monsieur Godraf !! Monsieur le Directeur… je … vous…euh…

Je vous impose un congé forcé de 15 jours, Docteur Potter, est-ce bien compris ?

Mais… Monsieur…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le service pourra s'en sortir sans vous. De plus s'il y a une urgence nous vous préviendrons.

Mais …je … bon d'accord, comme vous le voulez…

Ce congé débutera à la fin de votre garde. Au revoir et bonne vacance Docteur Potter.

… Au revoir…

Harry abasourdi continua à avancer.

_Mais il a entendu ce que Mione m'a dit, elle lui a dit ?... Nnnnoooonnn !! Elle n'est pas comme ça !!?? Ou alors il est télépathe ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose… Harry mon pauvre arrête, tu deviens parano…_

_Je dois le dire à tout le service que je pars._

_Et Dray ??? Je ne peux pas le laisser ici… sans surveillance… seul… sans moi à ses côtés…_

Harry se dirigea vers l'accueil de son service et appela tout le personnel de celui-ci par l'interphone.

A tout le personnel, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me rejoindre dans la salle de réunion immédiatement.

Ils firent ce que l'on leur avait demandé.

Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! Comme bon nombre de vous ont pu le remarquer cela fait 6 mois que je n'ai pris de repos et je suis forcé d'en prendre à la fin de ma garde. Si je ne le fais pas, cela risque de nuire à notre travail, ce que je ne désire pas.

Donc en mon absence ce sera le Docteur Joshua Ladziplin le responsable. Vous pourrez me contacter 24h/24 et 7 jours sur 7. De plus je laisserai des notes pour tout le monde. Alors si personne n'a de question, au travail. Merci pour votre attention.

Tout le monde parti sauf Joshua. Harry dû tout lui expliquer dans l'après-midi.

Le soir même Harry retrouva Giny pour tout lui dire…

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3 Surprise tout en douceur

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! 

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 3 : Surprise toute en douceur… ou presque…**

Le soir même Harry retrouva Giny pour tout lui avouer. Puis l'invita au plus chic des restaurant.

Une fois installé, le serveur déposa le menu.

Puis-je vous proposer un apéritif pour commencer ?

Oui, que nous conseillez-vous ?

Je conseille un Satan pour madame et un Perroquet pour monsieur. Mais si vous préférez du vin ou une bière au beurre …

Pour ma part je veux bien gouter le Satani et toi Harry ?

Voyons voir ce Perroquet !!ii

D'accord, je vous laisse choisir votre repas en attendant que je revienne avec ceux-ci.

Le serveur part et Harry se lance.

Giny faut que je te parle…

Oui ? et de quoi ?

De nous…

Nous…

Le serveur revient le coupant dans son élan.

Avez-vous choisit ?

Mmmm … je prendrais une salade provençale…

Pareil…

Pour le plat, je ne vois pas et toi ?

Non !

Je vous conseil la spécialité du chef… les calamars farcis à la bisque de homardiii. C'est délicieux !!!!

Avec nous prendrons du vin blanc et une ile flottante glacé

Parfait, je vous apporte cela.

Bon… où en étais-je ?

Tu n'as rien dit, on a été coupé au début…

Voila… depuis que je suis médico-mage, et comme tu as pu déjà le remarquer, je ne rentre quasiment plus à la maison.

Ça oui !! tu ne pourrais pas t'arranger pour rentrer au moins le soir ??

Non, je ne peux pas on a plus besoin de moi à l'hôpital…

Merci, ça veux dire que je ne suis pas importante et que je n'ai pas besoin de toi…

Giny se mit à verser quelques larmes.

Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais… je … j'ai … je ne …

Tu …_snif…_m'aimes …_snif… _plus…

… oui !... je suis désolé…

Je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment, mais j'espérais quand même… Depuis que Draco est arrivé dans ce service.

Harry dégluti.

Tu as tout fait pour changer de poste, puis tu es devenu chef du service et tu rentrais de moins en moins.

Tu m'embrassais sur la joue ou sur le front, tu m'as fait de moins en moins l'amour puis plus rien du tout, vu que je ne te vois plus. Et quand tu rentrais ou que l'on se voyait, tu ne parlais que de Dray.

De ce fait, j'ai compris… je m'y suis faite … mais bon c'est dur à encaisser quand même…

… tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?...

Non … je ne suis pas … de lui… c'est mon … âme…pa…patient…

Oui, oui, je sais… étant la sœur de ton meilleur ami, il serait bien de rester ami, rien que des amis ? en tout Honneur…

Harry était blanc comme neige (ce qui est difficile vu sa peau ambré).

_Quelle surprise !! J'étais venu pour casser avec elle et c'est l'inverse je me sens trop mal maintenant…_

Ils continuèrent leur délicieux repas temps bien que mal comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune histoire d'amour entre eux.

Le repas fini Harry en gentleman raccompagna Giny chez eux…

Si tu le veux bien … je voudrais garder l'appartement, il est très près du ministère et je n'en trouverais pas un autre plus près…

Euh… oui… oui… garde-le…

Merci, au revoir et bonne nuit Harry…

…au …revoir…Giny…

Celle-ci monta à toute vitesse en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle le savait depuis longtemps pourtant mais Harry était son premier amour et celui-ci avait duré 2 ans enfin presque …

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi, quelque chose lui faisait mal dans la poitrine… un pincement au cœur …

Harry alla à l'hôtel, ses affaires apparurent par transplanage dans sa chambre.

Giny !! tu es une perle, je t'adore !!

C'est avec un sourire triste qu'Harry s'endormit.

* * *

i Le Satan : c'est du sirop de fraise avec un doigt de vodka

ii Le Perroquet : c'est du pastis avec de la menthe diluée avec de l'eau.

iii Se sont des connes de calamar farci avec une sauce à la bisque de homard mélangé à de la crème fraiche. Mon père le fait merveilleusement bien, c'est un péché.

iv C'est une ile flottante normale, ou l'on met sous le blanc d'œuf battu 2 boules de glace à la vanille…. MIAM…


	4. Chapitre 4 La maison d'un créateur

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! 

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 4 : la maison d'un créateur…**

Harry se réveilla à midi.

Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps, il était en pleine forme.

Harry chercha toute l'après-midi une petite maison proche de son travail, dans un endroit calme.

Il visita nombreuses maisons mais il n'eut aucun coup de coeur.

A la fin de la journée, épuisé par tout cela, il tomba de fatigue sur un banc dans un petit parc extrêmement beau qui lui fit penser à celui de Poudlard.

Harry bascula sa tête en arrière et aperçu une petite bicoque qui ne payait pas de mine. Il s'approcha de celle-ci pour mieux la voir. Le jardin était en mauvaise état, les herbes montaient jusqu'au torse d'Harry. Il n'y avait pas de panneau « A VENDRE ». Il décida donc d'aller frapper à la porte.

_On ne sait jamais, puis je n'ai rien à perdre !_

Il traversa cette mini jungle, attrapa le bélier au centre de la porte._ Il est magnifique ce bélier, il ressemble à un Lyon._ Frappant trois bon coups, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

- Bonjour ! il y a quelqu'un ? excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais parler au propriétaire s'il vous plaît !!

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Harry sursauta, se trouvant en vis-à-vis d'un elfe de maison.

- Bonsoir ! je suis Monsieur Potter, a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je me nomme créature, l'elfe de maison, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- J'aimerais parler à votre maitre…

- Je vais voir s'il peut vous accordez une audience…

- Ce serait bien aimable de votre part. Merci Monsieur Créature.

L'elfe parti un peu interloqué par ce jeune homme et surtout par sa façon de le nommer.

Il revint au bout d'un petit moment.

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait…

Harry suivi Créature dans un long couloir sombre, les murs étaient décrépies, leur couleur rouge virée au orange.

Créature s'arrêta brusquement en faisant une révérence devant un immense tableau. Harry surpris fit de même.

- Maître Gauderig, je vous présente Mr Potter.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, je suis Gauderig Griffondor.

- G… Gau…derig…Grrii…Griffondor… je… vous… ooohhh !!! merde !!!.... désolé…

- Je vous en pris, Mr Potter que me vaut votre visite ?

- Comment dire … je suis à la recherche d'une maison et je suis tombé sous le charme de la vôtre. Mais comme rien n'indiquait qu'elle été à vendre, alors je … voulais… euh…

- Savoir si le propriétaire pouvait vous la céder…

Harry répondit timidement oui

- Si je vous réponds positivement, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je changerai la barrière, tondrais le gazon, je mettrais des fleurs, repeindrais les murs, meublerais, accrocherais des tableaux de mes parents, mon parrain et de Dumbledore…. Faire un lieu qui me ressemble avec toute ma famille… réunis.

- Pourrai-je rester et Créature aussi ?

- Mais oui bien sur, c'est chez vous ici. Mais en ce qui consiste Créature, je préfère qu'il soit libre. Après s'il veut rester et m'aider il sera rémunéré.

- Quand penses-tu ? moi ça me va !!

- Mais …Maitre… je… libre !! puis rester… et salaire !! Oh oui …maitre !!

- La maison est à vous…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, vous pouvez commencer quand vous voulez…

- Alors tenez Monsieur Créature

Harry tandit un mouchoir blanc (propre bien sur). Créature écarquilla les yeux et le remercia chaudement.

- Je vous souhaite le bon soir à tous deux, à demain et je vous remercie mille fois pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Au revoir, et merci à vous.

Harry reparti à l'hôtel, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit en pensant à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Arrivé au petit matin, il réussi à s'endormir quelques heures en pensant à Draco.


	5. Chapitre 5 Rénovation finie

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! 

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 5 : rénovation finie… il faut fêter ça, non ?**

Harry mit 4 jours pour tout rénover, même la chambre de Créature y est passée. Celui-ci a été ravi en voyant sa chambre.

Le tableau de Gaudrig avait fini dans le salon en face du portrait de son oncle, et celui-ci était à droite de celui de ses parents.

Cette maison était chaleureuse, elle ressemblait à son nouveau propriétaire. Elle avait souffert du temps et de certains ennemis naturels. Mais malgré tous les dégâts, elle était toujours debout et avec un peu d'aide, elle se relève plus majestueuse et plus forte que jamais.

Il ne restait plus que 2 jours à Harry pour se reposer. Il était resté éveillé les 3 nuits, et celles-ci se voyaient sur son visage.

Après avoir fait un énième tour pour vérifier que tout soit belle et bien fini, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit un bain et alla se coucher. Il dormit jusqu'à dimanche soir.

Pendant ces 2 jours ou Harry dormit, Gaudrig et Créature organisèrent une pendaison de crémaillère.

Tous les Wesley étaient invités (ce qui veut dire une vingtaine de personne), le professeur Lupin et son compagnon qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore (enfin presque !! hi…hi !!). Puis plusieurs amis dont plus de la moitié sont des anciens poudlardiens, des patients et des collègues de travail. En tout, il y avait plus de 50 personnes.

(Bien sur pour pouvoir inviter tout le monde Créature avait mené une mission commando dans la chambre d'Harry pour récupérer le calepin de celui-ci et ne pas le réveiller.)

- Créature combien de personnes a-t-on invité ?

- Maitre … il y a 57 personnes, c'est une belle surprise que l'on va faire à maitre Potter !

- Monsieur Potter ! il t'a déjà dit de l'appeler Harry ou Monsieur à la rigueur.

- Oui Maitre…

- Bon, je veux que tu apportes à tous le monde, demande à Doby de t'aider à tout préparer.

- D'accord maitre.

Vers 18h, tout était prêt. Les invités arrivèrent au goutte-à-goutte et Gaudrig Griffondor les accueillirent dans le salon.

- Bienvenu chez Monsieur Potter, je suis Gaudrig Griffondor et ceci est mon ancienne demeure. Prenez un verre en attendant que tout le monde soit là. Mais je vous demanderai de ne pas faire de bruit car Monsieur Potter dort encore et nous le réveillerons quand tout le monde sera là.

- D'accord !!

Vers 20h, tout le monde était là ou presque. Créature alla réveiller Harry.

- Monsieur Potter !... Monsieur …

- Ooouuuiii ???

- Il serait bien que vous veniez manger un peu, vous avez dormi samedi et dimanche sans vous nourrir. Alors, allez vous laver et habillez-vous pour le diner. Je vous ai mis ce qu'il vous fallait sur la chaise.

- Bien, merci, j'y vais.

Harry descendit 30 minutes plus tard en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait du mettre un smoking.

Arrivé en bas, tout était calme trop calme, il sorti sa baguette et entra dans le salon.

- Surprise !!!

- Stupéfix…

Harry avait pétrifié tout le monde tellement il eut peur sur le moment.

- Oups !!

Harry annula son sort. Mais avant de l'annuler Harry vit les têtes de ses amis et eut un sourire en coin. (Je vous laisse imaginer tout le monde entrain de crier ou de manger l'apéritif ou de parler, mon Dieu les têtes qu'ils pourraient avoir ptdr)

- Désolé, mais je m'attendais pas à ça.

- Bonjour quand même…

- Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille ! dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

- Euh…si ! si ! mais comment ?

- C'est Sir Griffondor et Créature qui ont tout organisé.

- Merci à vous deux… mais pourquoi ?

- Pour que vos proches voient le travail que vous avez fait. Et puis… il faut faire une pendaison de crémaillère! non ?

- Euh… oui !!

- Alors que la fête commence !!!

La fête bâtit son plein. Harry dit tour à tour bonjour à tout le monde. Le dernier fut le professeur Lupin…

* * *

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6 Le compagnon de Lupin

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! 

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 6 : Le compagnon de Lupin**

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien, j'ai appris pour toi et Giny, je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi… je pense que c'était inéluctable…

- D'accord, si tu le dis…

- Hey !! Alors quand est-ce que tu vas me présenter ton compagnon ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il serait là mais je ne le vois pas. Il arrivera surement plus tard.

Lupin avait pris en affection Harry depuis qu'il était professeur de DCFM. Quand il partit Harry et lui gardèrent contact.

Grace à lui, Harry savait toutes les techniques de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui lui avait permit, en parti, de vaincre Voldemort.

Lorsque son oncle mourut, Lupin le prit sous son aile. Pendant cette période, Remus lui avoua que son oncle et lui étaient amant. De ce fait, il comprit exactement Harry. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu une personne très chère à leurs yeux.

Deux ans après la mort de Severus, Remus se remit en couple. Personne ne l'avait vu et le mystère qui planait sur cet homme rendait Harry encore plus curieux.

- Dis-moi… il est comment ?

- Oh ! Hum… grand…brun…les yeux noir…

- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Il est comme moi…

- Un loup garou ???

- Non … abruti…

- Alors quoi ??

- Bin prof…

- Où ?

- Dans une école célèbre…

- Je le connais ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Dit moi s'en plus…

- Je ne sais pas moi …. Il est charmant… un corps de rêve…un cul bien ferme… il est monté comme un dieu… et très doué…

- STOP !!! je ne veux plus rien savoir… votre vie sexuel je m'en tape… il est gentil avec toi au moins ?

- Oui, enfin, ca dépend de son humeur, il est très lunatique. En tout cas il est plus gentil avec toi et moi qu'avec les autres.

- Comment ça ?

- Bin, avec ses élèves… Il a ses préférés qu'il chouchoute enfin d'une certaine façon et d'autres avec qui il peut être exécrable… et … même les martyriser…

- C'est un « Rogue » en puissance dit moi ! dit Harry en rigolant.

- C'est ça, exactement ça !!!

Harry arrêta vite de rigoler, se remémora tout ce que venait de lui dire Lupin.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est lui ???? c'est Rogue ??!!!

Il approuva avec un petit sourire en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Lui ! Non, pas Rogue !!

- On parle de moi ?

Rogue apparut derrière son amant, le retourna et l'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux.

Harry, lui, était horrifié.

- Ah !! Bonjour Harry, je peux me permettre de t'appeler Harry ou tu préfères Potter ?

- Ha... Harry…

- Parfait !! et Rogue fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_(Pensées d'Harry_

_Mais c'est qui ce type qui me sourie, ce n'est pas Rogue !!! ce n'est pas possible !!! non !!! ce n'est pas lui !!!_

_Je dois faire un cauchemar, c'est çà… je dors encore…_

_Harry se pinça, OUTCH, ça fait mal !!!_

_C'est lui… lui qui m'a torturé pendant 7 longues années, je rêve…_

_Il est devenu … sexy … Putain !!! _

_J'en tomberai le cul parterre…)_

Rogue était vêtu d'un jean moulant noir, des santiagues noires, d'une chemise blanche avec quelques boutons de défés, ses cheveux gras avaient disparu laissant de longs cheveux soyeux.

Quand il souriait deux petites faussettes étaient visibles et ses yeux n'étaient plus froid mais remplis d'une douceur…

- Je …vous… Merde …. Comment ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? ce n'est pas … non !!!

- Si, c'est moi. Mon fauve, heu… Remus m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je change, alors petit à petit et avec son aide, voila…

- Mais attention, en cours je suis toujours le même, j'ai quand même une réputation qui me plait et à tenir !

- Ahhh !!! là je vous reconnais. Mais ça vous… va bien …

- Merci

_(Il sait dire merci maintenant, et ce sourire…. Il faut que j'arrête de boire moi… mais je n'ai même pas encore commencé)_

Lupin attira l'assemblée en tapant avec un couteau sur son verre.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans vos conversations mais je voudrais vous présenter mon compagnon.

Quand ils entendirent « mon compagnon » tout le monde se retourna.

- Je vous présente une personne que vous connaissaient tous … Rogue !

Tous le regardèrent, et ils eurent approximativement la même réaction qu'Harry :

Ron et Neville s'évanouirent en même temps, les filles restèrent la bouche ouverte en l'examinant minutieusement.

30 minutes après, la fête bâtit son plein jusqu'à l'aube.


	7. Chapitre 7 Doucement le matin

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! ?

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 7 : Doucement le matin et pas trop vite le soir ! Le réveil tant attendu**

Trois mois ont passés depuis la petite fête.

Harry s'était habitué au couple Lupin/Rogue, même qu'ils se voyaient beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Harry rentrait un peu plus chez lui mais restait pas mal de temps au chevet de Dray.

Harry parlait tout le temps à Dray. Il lui racontait sa journée, ce qui se passait. Ryry savait qu'il l'entendait car lorsque qu'il lui avait raconté comment Snaps avait changé et qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, Draco lui avait sourit.

Un soir, Harry s'endormit au chevet de Dray.

Au petit matin, il sentit une main qui caressait ses cheveux. Il fit un bond qui le fit tomber de sa chaise.

Dray était réveillé, enfin presque. D'une voix roque et faible, il commença à parler :

- Bonjour Harry !

- Bon…jour…. Dray !

Et Dray se rendormie.

- Dray … Draco …. Répond-moi ….. s'il te plaît …. Dray …. INFIRMIERE, venait m'aider s'il vous plaît !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive docteur Potter !

- S'il vous plaît, lavez-le, habillez-le et je reviens.

- Très bien Docteur.

Une toute petite infirmière s'était présentée, elle arrivait au torse d'Harry.

- Ah la la !! Monsieur Draco, si vous saviez comment le Docteur Potter tient à vous !

- Ah bon il tient à moi ?

- Oui ! Il reste là à vos côtés toutes les nuits, ou presque …. Mais … HAA ! Docteur Potter, Docteur Potter !! Monsieur Draco s'est réveillé

Elle courrait de droite à gauche en criant : « Il s'est réveillé, c'est merveilleux ! »

- Dray ?

- Oui …

- Ca va ?

- Oui …. Où suis-je ?

- A l'hôpital.

- Quel jour sommes-n…

Et Dray se rendormie.

- Pétunia ?! Je vous demande de rester avec lui. Je dois aller voir les autres patients, mais s'il se réveille bipez-moi s'il vous plaît !

- Oui Docteur.

Harry partit faire ses visites.

Trois heures plus tard …

BIP BIP BIP !! BIP BIP BIP !!

- Bonjour toi ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu empâté et mes muscles sont contractés et un peu fatigué …

- C'est normal ! tu es resté 3 ans 10 mois et 2 jours dans un coma profond.

- 3 ans ? Tu rigoles ?

- Non malheureusement ! tu vas devoir rester encore un peu pour réapprendre à marcher et pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires.

- D'effets secondaires ? Pourquoi ?

- Car j'ai du user de la plus forte magie du monde.

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais devenir Aurore … pas médicomage ?

- Maintenant les Aurores ne sont pas nécessaires. Puis après la guerre, je voulais arranger tout ce que Voldemort avait fait et je … vou … voulait …. t …. te soigner.

Harry rougit et Dray aussi.

- M… Merci … Dis-moi, quand je … dormais, j'entendais une voix lointaine …. C'était toi ?

- Heu … Oui …

- Mon père ? et ma mère ?

- Euh … Comment te dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton père a été arrêté et arrivé à Askaban, il s'est … pendu… Désolé Dray !

Draco pleura sans le vouloir.

- Ce n'est rien ! Je pense qu'il a préféré se pendre en gardant son intégrité et ne pas recevoir le Baisée des détraqueurs.

- Je pense aussi.

- Et ma mère ? où est-elle ? que fait-elle ?

- Elle … elle se repose ici à la clinique.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu comprends quand elle t'as vu dans mes bras, inerte … elle était fragilisé puis quand elle a apprit que ton père n'était plus … elle a fait une petite dépression. On l'a admise au service dans le service psychiatrique où elle se repose. Elle va mieux aujourd'hui, et elle vient te voir souvent.

- Tu peux lui dire que je suis réveillé ?

- Oui mais d'abord je dois vérifier que tout va bien et que tu n'es pas d'effets secondaires.

La mère de Dray sauta de joie lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il était réveillé.

Quelques jours passèrent et Dray se portait bien.

Le jour de sa sortie arrive, mais il y eu un problème.


	8. Chapitre 8 Un problème ? Lequel ?

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! ?

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 8 : Un problème ? Oui mais lequel ?**

- Bonjour ! Comment va mon patient préféré ?

- Bien merci Docteur Potter. Mon fils va pouvoir bientôt partir ?

- Oui Madame et vous aussi ! Avez-vous de la famille où loger ?

- Où se loger ? bien au manoir Harry …

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

- Dit quoi ? Mère, qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit?

La mère résignait, en larme se tourna vers son fils les yeux baissés.

- Mon petit Draco … Le ministère nous a tout pris, même si ton copain Ron a …

- Ron …

- Il a essayé en disant que c'était en travaillant et un héritage mais ils ont tout pris. Nous n'avons plus de logement. (Se tournant vers Harry) Non, nous n'avons plus de famille ni d'amis. Bien sur il nous reste Snaps mais on ne peut pas, il est avec son ami …*

- Son amie ? il a enfin une fille dans sa vie ?

- Non, mon chou, il est avec UN ami.

- ?? ça fait trop de chose en même temps pour moi. Plus de manoir, Snaps gay ! Oh mon Dieu ! avec qui ?

- Vaut mieux que tu lui demande toi-même plus tard.

- S'il vous faut un lieu où habiter, je vous offre l'hospitalité. Je viens d'acquérir une petite maison et j'ai deux chambres en plus. C'est juste le temps que vous vous retourniez.

- Mais … M. Potter cela va prendre un bon moment !

- Je m'en doute, mais je travaille beaucoup, je n'ai personne qui y va, je suis sûr que vos chambres vous plairont.

- Harry …

- Oui ?

- Je … je te remercie. C'est fabuleux !

- Ce n'est rien. Il faut juste que je prévienne Créature, l'elfe qui s'occupe de la maison.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas avoir d'elfe de maison sous tes ordres …

- Oui, c'est exact, je le paye. C'est l'une des conditions de l'ancien propriétaire.

- Et l'autre ?

- Lui aussi est resté…

- Mais cela va faire beaucoup de monde chez vous !

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Malfoy

- Non, c'est Morticia. Et nous acceptons votre généreuse invitation.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire signer vos fiches de sorti et à la fin de mon service je vous y emmènerais

- D'accord.

- Merci … Harry

Harry qui partait se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Draco.

- De rien.

Harry dû finir sa tournée, opéra 2 personnes, fit les fiches de sortie.

17h sonna, la fin du service de Ryry aussi.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui oui j'arrive

- Dépêches-toi, nous retrouvons ta mère dans le hall.

- Oui !!!

Ils descendirent et sortirent de l'hôpital.

- Comme je ne veux pas que vous vous fatiguiez, nous allons prendre mon véhicule. (une petite mais très jolie voiture arriva). C'est une mini, elle est très pratique quand je suis trop fatigué et que le transplanage ou la cheminette sont impossible je prends cette voiture.

- Comme c'est marrant !

- C'est un truc de Moldus ca non ?

- Si si mais amélioré. Elle se conduit toute seule, change de taille selon le nombre de passagers qui souhaite la prendre.

- C'est Magnifique !

- Bon allons-y !


	9. Chapitre 9 Cohabitation PotterMalfoy

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! ?

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 9 : La cohabitation Potter/Malfoy**

La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maisonnette.

- Nous y sommes !

- Que c'est charmant !

- Entrez, je vous prie.

Le jardin était magnifiquement fleurie de centaines de fleures de toutes sortes.

Au pas de la porte se trouvait un petit elfe habillé en smoking.

- Bienvenue Monsieur Potter, Madame et Monsieur Malfoy.

- Bonjour Créature ! Tu t'es mis sur ton 31 dit-moi !

- Comme vous Monsieur, comme vous …

C'était exacte, Harry n'était pas en smoking comme Créature mais c'était tout comme.

Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche un peu ouverte qui le rendait sexy à souhait.

Draco avait remarqué la tenu de Harry à l'hôpital mais n'avait rien dit. En regardant Harry une nouvelle fois de bas en haut, Dray rougit et détourna vite le regard en regardant les yeux d'Harry.

- Voici le salon.

Dray n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il vit une cheminée qui procurait une lumière splendide et chaleureuse.

Un tapis en soie verte, des cadres de sa famille, amis et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je vous présente la Maître de maison, Monsieur Gaudrig Griffondor.

- Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Malfoy.

Un « Bonjour » à l'unisson se fit entendre.

- A droite vous avez la cuisine, les toilettes et une salle d'eau. Au fond, la chambre de Créature, donc si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez-le. Nous allons monter à l'étage. Sur votre droite il y a votre chambre Madame Malfoy et Draco, la tienne est à gauche au fond en face de la mienne.

Madame Malfoy et Dray rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

_Pensées de Madame Malfoy._

_Mais quelle chambre magnifique, elle …. Elle me ressemble. Les couleurs, les accessoires, il y a même une salle de bain. Grandiose !_

**_Pensées de Dray._**

**_C'est ma chambre ça ? Potter n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Wow ! Un lit à baldaquin ! De la soie ! Et une salle de bain privée … la classe …_**

Aux mines réjouit de ses deux convives, Harry compris que leurs chambres leurs plaisaient.

Morticia et Draco passèrent leur journée à explorer la maison et le jardin.

Pendant quelques jours, les repas se passèrent en silence. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Draco avait reprit ses études. Harry, quant à lui, rentrait de plus en plus tard à cause de ses gardes prolongées.

Une nuit, Harry ne put rentrer à cause d'une lourde opération.

A son retour, Dray était sur le pas de la porte.

- T'étais où ?

- Bin à l'hôpital, je bossais ! Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que tu en a à faire de ce que je fais et où je vais ?

- Si, ça m'intéresse !

- Et pourquoi ?

- P …. Parce que …

- Parce que quoi ?

- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas commencer ?

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! J'ai fait 2 gardes d'affiler, je suis nase et toi tu me les casses !

Harry poussa Dray pour passer. Mais avant qu'il rentre, Draco lui prit le bras.

Harry se retourna et jeta à Draco un regard noir. Celui-ci baissa la tête et dit :

- Je m'inquiétais … et puis ce n'est pas bon de faire 2 gardes d'affilées.

- C'est bon t'es pas ma mère !

- Oui mais …

Harry se défit de la prise de Draco.

- Ton petit dèj est prêt et mange-le stp.

Harry obéit sans le vouloir.

Tous les jours Harry et Dray se jetaient des pics.

Draco égueulait Harry pour ses retards et qu'il faisait tout dans la maison. Harry, lui, c'était parce qu'il lui cassait les pieds et que pour se venger Draco avait teint toutes ses blouses en Rose. Harry ce jour-là, l'avait égueulait et Draco avait failli partir mais Harry l'avait retenu.

**Flashback**

- Je me casse, j'en ai marre de toi !

- Moi aussi ! Mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait à mes blouses ? Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?

- Je m'en fou, je me casse !

- C'est ça casse-toi, j'te retiens pas !

- Adieu !

Draco était partit faire ses valises, ce qui lui prit 3 bonnes heures.

- Je … me …. Casse …

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils les avaient.

Il arriva au pas de la porte, l'ouvrit, et deux bras fins et puissant l'entourèrent. Draco pensait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

- Ne part pas, s'il te plaît !

En entendant la voix, il lâcha ses valises et se retourna. Il vit Harry qui avait un regard vert profond qui le troublait.

- Reste s'il te plaît !

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Harry referma ses bras.

- Que vous êtes mignons !

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, gênés.

- Tu pars Draco ?

- Non, je ne pars plus !

Harry prit les valises machinalement (ou plutôt par envie et surtout au cas où Dray changeait d'avis) et les remonta dans la chambre.


	10. Chapitre 10 Des geste d'affection

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! ?

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 10 : Des gestes d'affection**

Après cette scène, Harry et Draco s'entendirent beaucoup mieux.

Harry, le matin se levé et préparé le petit déjeuner avec tout ce que Dray aimait.

Draco après ses cours, rentré et faisait le ménage, préparait les affaires d'Harry pour le lendemain et le repas du soir.

Tous deux appréciaient ces petits gestes. Ils étaient heureux comme ça.

Ils prirent leurs marques, se souriaient de plus en plus.

Une nuit. Un hibou arriva à la maison destinait à Dray.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis l'infirmière Pétunia qui s'est occupée de vous pendant votre hospitalisation. Docteur Potter a eu un accident avec sa mini en rentrant chez vous. Venez vite ! »

Aussitôt lut aussitôt fait, il transplana à l'hôpital.

- Ha … Harry … Potter … vite … infirmière Pétunia … hiboux.

Dray sentit une tape sur le haut de sa cuisse. L'infirmière Pétunia se dressait devant lui.

- Draco, vous avez fait vite, je suis contente de vous revoir ! Vous allez bien ? et la rééducation ? et …

- Oui oui ! Harry ? Où est Harry ?

- Suivez-moi !

Draco la suivit.

Malgré sa petite taille l'infirmière allait vite. Pour qu'il puisse la suivre Draco marchait vite.

Il arriva, un peu essoufflé par tout ca, il vit Harry endormi et sourit.

- Il va bien malgré ses blessures. Il a la jambe droite, deux côtes et le poignet gauche de cassé.

- C'est une catastrophe !

- Non, c'est l'affaire d'une semaine ou deux. Je vous laisse aller le voir.

- Merci Pétunia.

Et l'infirmière partit en souriant.

Draco rentra tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry et s'installa à ses cotés.

- Harry ! dit-il en enlevant avec tendresse les mèches qui recouvraient son visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Dray !

- Ca va ?

- Oui ! Excuse-moi ! J'étais en retard et je voulais me dépêcher pour pas que tu m'engueule.

- Oui et tu as vu le résultat ?

Harry essaya de se remonter un peu mais sans succès.

- Tu as une jambe, deux cotes et le poignet cassé … tu es fière de toi ?

- Non mais c'est ta faute ! A chaque fois que je suis en retard tu m'engueule ! J'ai aménagé mes horaires pour toi et encore tu gueules !

- Oui … mais …

- En plus aujourd'hui, cela fait 3 mois que tu es sorti de ton coma, je voulais fêter ça !

Draco les larmes aux yeux regarda Harry avec des yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

- Je crie sur toi car je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi …

Hermione et Ron entrèrent en courant.

Surpris par cette interruption, les deux garçons se mirent à rougir sans s'en rendre compte.

- Harry tu vas bien ? Mais comment tu as fait ?

Harry affirma d'un geste de la tête.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui … oui !

- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit … Elle m'a fait courir dans tout l'hôpital pour te retrouver et que tu ne sois pas seul. Mais apparemment tu ne l'es plus.

Harry et Dray se tenaient la main et ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte.

Harry suivit le regard de Ron et enleva sa main qui les fit tout 2 encore plus rougir.

Pour casser le silence qui s'était installé, Mione intervint.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ces bandages ?

Pour réponse elle n'eut que des bégaiements d'Harry.

- Il a le poignet gauche, 2 cotes et la jambe cassés.

- Et je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Hein Harry ?!

- Geuh … Geuh … n… non … arrête de te foutre de moi.

- Bon je vous laisse ! Harry, je viens te chercher ce soir

- … Ok …

Et Draco partit.

- Et … Et tu nous avais caché que toi et Draco vous …

- Vous quoi ?

- Bin que vous êtes ensemble pardi …

- … M … Mais … Non … Pas du tout … Puis d'abord … euh … ilestpasgay !

- Quoi ?

- Il… il n'est pas gay…

- Tu crois ?

- Moi je dirais qu'il l'est.

- On verra bien avec le temps … Harry rougit

- Ah mais c'est qu'il l'intéresse hein ??!!

- Arrêtez ! n … non … !

- On ne te croit pas !

- Passons s'il vous plait ! Comment va le petit bout de choux ?

- Bien ! (Hermione était enceinte de 4 mois, mais cela se voyait quand même bien pour 4 mois.)

- Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Nous ne savons pas, nous préférons avoir la surprise.

- Mais j'espère que ça sera un garçon.

- Moi je veux une fille car on a que des garçons dans la famille.

- A part Jenny …

- Tu lui as parlé ? et elle l'a prit comment ?

- Oui ! Bin comme quand tu te fais larguer.

- Oh mon dieu tu as vu l'heure ?

- Oh oui il faut qu'on parte ! Bye Harry !

Harry s'endormit.

Et se réveilla 6 heures plus tard lors de l'arrivée de Dray.

- Tu es prêt, je te ramène.

- Non.

- Tu exagères ! Je t'avais dit à l'heure où je venais te chercher Harry.

- Je me suis endormi ! Ca arrive non ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu me saoul là ! Je ne peux pas bouger abruti !

- Non mais comment tu me parles ?! Va te faire foutre !

- Toi vas te faire foutre ! Tu m'engueules alors que je ne peux rien faire avec ces plâtres de merde ! Aide-moi au lieu de me casser les couilles !

- Dommage ça pourrait te servir !

- Allez stp !

- Mmm ! Potter qui supplie … C'est très sexy … (Dray se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Harry)

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Rien rien ! Seulement Harry Potter qui supplie c'est … comment dire … jouissif ! dit-il avec un regard pervers.

- Euh … bon on part …

- Oui, faut que je t'habille … tu ne vas pas sortir en caleçon … même si …

- Même si quoi ?

- Rien ! Vestisi imediatatum adjustat ! J'ai pris ta voiture.

- Mais ils m'ont dit qu'elle était foutue.

- Tu sais bien que Monsieur Wesley l'a récupéré et réparé en 2/2

- Je me disais aussi … Mais tu sais conduire ?

- Tu verras bien !

Dray installa Ryry et se mit au volant et jeta un sort pour que la voiture fonctionne toute seule.

- Tu ne sais pas conduire j'avais raison !

- Si je sais !

- Alors pourquoi tu utilise un sort ?

- Pour pas que tu es mal pendant le trajet, vu que tu as les côtes cassées !!

- Ouais, tu t'en sors bien !!

Harry et Draco rentrèrent sans encombre ou presque …

Ils s'engueulaient constamment.

Comme Harry ne pouvait plus bouger et qu'il était en repos forcé, il se rendit compte que Draco s'occuper bien. Il était comme un coq en patte.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait, enfin…

Une chose est sur, il y avait quelque chose de changé entre eux, il ne se battait plus comme à Poudlard.

Il connaissait enfin le vrai visage de Draco, et celui-ci ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, même au contraire il commencer à aimer ce Draco la !!

Chaque jour, Harry se délectait de la douceur des gestes de Draco.

Au début se ne fut pas facile pour les deux, sur tout concernant la toilette d'Harry.

**Flashback **

_Le lendemain de l'accident, Draco rentra dans la chambre d'Harry pour le préparer. _

_- Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ?_

_- Ca pouvait être mieux !!_

_- Bon, je vais te levé pour te faire ta toilette_

_- Quoi ? non mais ça ne va pas !! je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies nu !! tu n'as qu'à faire venir une infirmière !!_

_- Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire et je n'en aurai pas l'occasion. Je te ferais dire que j'ai cour la semaine, que nous sommes dimanche, que ma mère s'est trouvé un compagnon et qu'ils sont partis en voyage. Alors tu n'as pas le choix ! A moins que tu veuilles que j'appel Créature._

_- Non, c'est bon !!_

_- Et puis, si tu veux je te lave le corps mais toi tu te lave ton … le… enfin tu vois quoi ?_

_- Oui Oui... c'est le mieux !!_

_Et Harry apprécia plus qu'il n'aurait cru, et à la surprise de Dray lui aussi, et ça lui donna envie de tout faire pour Harry._

Les deux semaines de plâtre, passèrent trop vite à leur goût.

Harry dû aller à l'hôpital pour que l'on retire les plâtres.

Un fois ceux-ci retiré il décida d'aller parler à Draco, il n'en pouvait plus.


	11. Chapitre 11 Déclaration, premier baisé

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling!

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 11 : La déclaration, le premier Baisé**

Les deux semaines de plâtre, passèrent trop vite à leur goût.

Harry dû aller à l'hôpital pour que l'on retire les plâtres.

Une fois ceux-ci retiré il décida d'aller parler à Draco, il n'en pouvait plus.

En partant rejoindre Dray, il repensait à tous les moments qui avaient provoqué cette chose qu'il devait absolument lui dire.

_**Flash back**_

_Le soir de l'arriver de Draco et de sa mère chez Harry, tout deux avaient eu une discussion qui dura jusqu'a l'aube._

_- Merci de m'accueillir chez toi, ainsi que ma mère._

_- Ho !! mais ce n'est rien, tu sais._

_- Oui peut être mais je t'avise Potter même si je vie avec toi, ça veux pas dire que c'est toi le petit chef._

_- Ah ah !! je te retrouve bien la… ça veux dire que tu vas mieux. Mais s'il te plaît ne m'appelle plus Potter._

_- Bon d'accord !! je voudrais que tu me raconte tout ce qui sait passer pendant que j'étais dans le coma._

_- Ou là, c'est une histoire très longue !!_

_- J'ai tout mon temps… à moins que tu sois trop fatigué ?_

_- Non c'est bon !!_

_- Que sait-il passé après que je me sois jeté sur toi ?_

_- Avant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis devant moi quand Voldemort a lancé le sort ?_

_- Et bien… euh … c'est parce que …_

_- Dis-moi-le s'il te plaît !!_

_- Parce que le jour où je suis rentré dans l'ordre du phœnix, personne n'a cru en moi et tu as été le premier à m'accepter malgré se que je t'ai fais._

_Harry pencha la tête et fit un grand sourire qui fit rougir Draco. Et Harry adore voir Dray gêné._

_- Dis- moi tout !!_

_- Après que Voldemort, t'es frappé, j'étais tellement furieux que je lui ai envoyé un __avada kedavra d'une tel force qu'il n'a pas réussi à le contrer._

_- A ce point, wouaw, tu m'impressionne !! _

_Draco avait ses yeux qui brillés et à ce moment la Harry se promis qu'il allait tout faire pour toujours voir cette lueur dans ces yeux._

_- Tous les mangemorts ont été capturé et envoyé à Askaban et y sont toujours. Comme le premier Ministre a été tué, le ministère a choisie Monsieur Wesley, mais celui-ci à décider de ne pas accepter. Pour quoi je ne sais pas, du coup c'es Ron qui a été nommé. Car Ron a beaucoup fait pendant la guerre :__ organisation, stratégie, etc.…_

_- C'est vrai, il a beaucoup fait !! je suis contente pour lui !!_

_- Moi aussi et ça a l'air de lui plaire. Il a beaucoup de travail mais il est soutenu pas Mione alors ça va !!_

_- Hermione ??_

_- Oui, ils se sont mariés, il y a un an. Et là un petit bout de chou dans un peu moins de 5 mois._

_- Super, j'adore les bébés !! ils sont si beaux !! _

_Harry rougit en voyant le visage réjoui de Draco. Ce qui le rendrait irrésistible._

_- Mione, elle est devenue médicomage comme moi. Poudlard est toujours dirigé Mcgonagall. Neville est devenue professeur en herboristerie à Poudlard. Ton oncle Snaps et lupin sont ensemble, après Crabe, et tous tes amis je ne peux pas te dire, je ne les ai pas revus._

_- Ok, merci bien !!_

_Sans s'en rendre compte Dray et Harry avaient parlé toute la nuit devant la cheminée confortablement installer cote à cote et Harry voulait que lui et Dray restent à jamais comme ça._

Harry marchait toujours lorsqu'il arriva devant le parc où Dray et lui avaient passé la plus part de leurs après midi à pique-niquer, où ils avaient eu des fou-rires.

Les petits gestes aux quotidiens, les cadeaux et autres gestes d'affections qui avaient forgés les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

À la maison, personne. Il parti à l'école de Dray, personne non plus, dans les rues marchandes qu'il adore, personne

- Mais où est-t-il ?

Il rentra chez lui et trouva Dray dans sa chambre entrain de bosser.

- Dray faut que je te parle ?

- Oui, ho mais c'est bien tu n'as pas de séquelles de ton accident !!

- Heu !! oui mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler et ne me coupe plus la parole c'est assez difficile.

- Tu veux que je parte de chez toi c'est ça ?

- Mais non !! pourquoi tu dis ça ? au contraire !!

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bin si tu voulais bien me laisser parler !!

- Oui excuse moi …

- Voila… je … je… depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je me sens moins seul, j'ai pris à te connaitre et… (Harry rougie) je t'apprécie de plus en plus, même si tu as quelque fois un caractère qui…

- Pas la peine de me dire ça !!

- Oui attends s'il te plait… je t'ai écrie quelques mots pour… enfin tu comprendras…

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux d'un vers émeraude si intense qu'il hypnotisa celui-ci, et il commença à dire ce qu'il avait marqué

- **La Comment te dire mes sentiments, sinon que de laisser couler mon cœur. Juste à la pensée de ce que je ressens présentement, de te l'écrire me rend en sueur.**

**Ta présence à mes cotés, ton odeur ensorcelée, tu mets un baume sur mon cœur, tu me rempli de bonheur.**

**Je regarde à l'intérieur de toi, je vois un sourire léger, qui traduit un million d'idées, ta beauté sent le lilas.**

****

Tes yeux brillant tel un diamant, tes cheveux argentés ont l'éclat d'un pur sang, ton sourire radieux semble chaud comme le soleil, de tes lèvres semble sortir du miel.

Je voudrais dormir dans ton cou, tel un enfant sur son doudou, tu illumine chaque jour de ma vie, et si être comme toi est une maladie, je voudrais être contaminé a tes coté.

Et tranquillement dans tes bras me laissé aller, chaque battement de mon cœur, est devenu un signe de bonheur.

Je voudrais te veiller, dans tous tes sommeils, être à tes côtés à chacun de tes réveils.

Je voudrais te protéger, de la pluie et du vent, pouvoir te soigner des blessures du temps.

Je voudrais te consoler de tout tes chagrins, remplir de gaieté tous tes lendemains.

Je voudrais te guérir de toutes tes défaites, t'offrir mes sourires autant que tu le souhaites.

Je voudrais être près de toi et t'éviter les combats, que tu saches que je suis là même quand tu ne me vois pas.

Je voudrais t'aider dans chacun de tes choix, te réchauffer dés que tu as froid.

Je voudrais que jamais ne s'abîment tes grands yeux d'enfant, que rien ne suppriment tes rires de chaque instant.

Je voudrais te délivrer de tout ce qui t'achève, transformer la réalité selon tes rêves.

Chaque larmes que tu verse devant moi, j'aimerais la cueillir la presser entre mes doigts pour voir jaillir toute ta peine et ton cafard, ne garder que la joie et la redéposer dans ton regard.

Tu es trop beau et magnifique pour moi, aussi me contenterai-je d'être juste près de toi, je suis déchiré entre raison et passion en moi, tant de choses me sépare de toi.

**Et si un jour, je te l'avoue et que tu ne veux pas de moi, je saurai m'éclipser sans que tu le voie et sans te détester je continuerai à te donner mon rire, ma joie et mon amitié**

**J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, de ton amitié, de ta présence, s'il te plait offre moi encore un peu de ton existence.**

**Je t'aime …**

Harry attendait une réponse de Draco mais il s'attendait à se faire paitre, baissa la tête et commença à partir. Quand les deux bras de Draco l'entourèrent et le plaqua contre lui. Il tourna Harry.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait…

Harry regarda Draco tout timide, et vit que Draco pleuré a chaude l'armes et serra fort Harry. Le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Je t'aime

Harry fou de joie pris Draco dans ses bras le serra plus fort et l'embrassa tendrement avec tout son amour. Draco lui répondit par un autre baisé tendre et fougueux à la fois.


	12. Chapitre 12 Leur première fois

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling!

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 12: leur première fois**

Harry posa sa main sur la joue de Draco et la caressa avec son pouce. Draco lui était incapable de parler. Tout ce qu'avait dit Harry était tellement beau.

Dray pris le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était aussi doux que dans son rêve. Peut-être même plus encore, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était réel.

Quand il fut à bout de souffle Dray s'éloigna un peu d'Harry mais il décida d'aller se blottir contre son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps dans un confortable silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Dray prit Harry dans ces bras, le regarda d'un acier profond, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses mains parcouraient le corps d'Harry avec une telle délicatesse qu'Harry en eu des frissons qui lui parcoururent tout le corps. Dray relâcha les lèvres d'Harry et commença tout doucement à déboutonner la chemise de celui-ci. Harry rougit, sa peau était de couleur ambré, son torse était très bien dessiné dû aux années de quidditch. Dray était surpris que l'on voie autant les abdominaux et ne peux s'empêcher de faire basculer Harry sur le canapé pour pouvoir parcourir ceux-ci avec sa langue, ce qui fit gémir Harry.

- No… a…arr…arête, STP!! Je… je n'ai jamais… enfin… tu… je…

- Laisse toi faire, nous y allons tout doucement, nous avons toute la nuit, et si tu n'es pas prêt j'attendrai. Mais tu en a autant envie que moi.

Draco se coucha sur lui pour qu'il sente à quel point il avait envie de lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, commença à le mordiller, et fit encore plus Harry et Dray peu sentir le membre inférieur d'Harry prendre du volume au fur et à mesure des ses baisés. Harry gémi, Draco soupira de plaisir quand Harry mit ses mains sous sa chemise.

- Je t'aime … et Harry rougie

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Draco repris de plus belle ses baisés dans le cou et descendit sur le torse d'Harry. Celui-ci en réponse à ces baisés, colla son bassin contre celui de Dray qui sentit de plus belle la protubérance encore augmenter en volume.

Dray regarda Harry surprit et malicieux à la fois et Harry fit un grand sourire à celui-ci. Par cette invitation, Draco s'appuya un peu plus sur le sexe de son partenaire en faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus prononcer sur le jean. Harry gémie, ne tenant plus il lui arracha la chemise, parcourue la peau laiteuse et douce de Dray de baisés tout en le mordillant.

Dray accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, puis voyant Harry qui ne tenait plus, il descendit au niveau du sexe de celui-ci, ouvrit délicatement, pour faire un peu languir Harry, qui fit un grognement de mécontentement.

Il enleva le pantalon, et se releva pour voir Harry de plus loin.

Harry se trouvait en boxer allonger sur le canapé en cuire blanc, qui faisait contraste avec la couleur ambré de sa peau. Il regardait Harry de bas en haut, et tel un tigre blanc bondissant sur sa proie il prit en hottage les lèvres et la langue de celui-ci avec ses propres lèvres.

Descendit petit à petit sur le corps de celui-ci, joua avec les tétons puis avec la ligne du plaisir bien marqué d'Harry. Par-dessus le boxer, il mordit tout doucement le membre de haut en bas, qui fit de plus en plus gémir Harry.

Il fit descendre ce boxer qui le gêné puis il prit les testicules dans sa bouche, joua avec, remonta sur la verge fièrement dressée, joua avec le gland qui procura un sentiment d'extase à Harry qui commencé à griffer le dos de son amant.

Puis Draco pris entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche et fit des vas et viens de plus en plus vite tout en gardant dans une main les testicules d'Harry.

Au bout de 2 minutes Harry averti d'un geste tendre qu'il allait venir et afin que Dray parte, mais celui-ci continua ses vas et viens. Et Harry vint dans la bouche de l'homme de ses rêves, et celui-ci avala cette semence car pour lui c'est le fruit de l'amour d'Harry.

Comme Dray avait regardé tout le long celui-ci, il n'en pouvait plus et Harry le comprit. Il fit basculer Dray et fit la même chose qu'il lui avait faite. Après que Dray soit venu, celui-ci attira Harry dans sa chambre avec des baisés.

Une fois arrivé, Dray jeta Harry sur le lit, se mit à cheval sur lui, l'embrassa avec passion, une fois le baisé rompu, Harry parcouru le corps magnifiquement sculpté qui se présenté au dessus de lui de baisés et de caresses pour trouver les points sensible de celui-ci, tel que le cou, le lobe de l'oreille et les doigts.

Dray gémissait encore plus à chaque fois qu'Harry s'amuser avec une de ses parties.

Draco ne tenait plus, il voulait prendre Harry et comme il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors il le prépara en lui mettant un doigt qui surprit Harry, puis deux, puis trois, au fur et à mesure qu'il le préparait Harry gémissait.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre !!

- Tu es prêt ?

- Heu… ou…oui

- Détends toi, tout va bien se passer, est confiance en moi !!

Il l'embrassa, lui sourie.

- J'y vais !!

Draco pénétra doucement Harry qui le fit crier, ces cris l'excitaient d'autant plus et Dray accéléra les mouvements. Au bout d'un moment, les cris de douleurs se transformèrent en cris de jouissances qui s'unir à ceux de Draco. Harry fut le premier à venir, suivie de peu par Draco. Celui-ci resta encore un moment puis ils se mirent cote à cote.

- Alors ? tu as trouvé sa plutôt bien ?

- Oui, mais j'ai eu un peu mal mais maintenant ça va !!

Harry regardait Dray, d'une façon si intense qui lui donna des frissons. Harry caressa le torse et les cheveux de Dray puis se glissa au dessus de celui-ci. Il fit un grand sourire et dit :

- Je veux voir ce que ça fait, je peux ?

Il eut pour réponse un grand sourire, il fit comme Dray lui avait fait. Tout deux jouirent à l'unisson et ils s'endormirent cote à cote.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Draco, qui dormait paisiblement, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les cheveux en bataille. Il se dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange, qu'il voulait, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, voire tous les matins le même visage à ses cotés.

Draco se réveilla, partit pour aller se laver

- Dray ?

- Oui ?

- Où va nous amener cette histoire ?

- On verra !!

Il lui sourie.

- Tu viens ?

Et Harry le rejoignit.

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13 Le mariage

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! ?

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 13 : le mariage**

Draco se réveilla en chantant car ce soir serait l'un des jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Ce soir, cela faisait 2 ans qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Pour cette occasion, Draco avait prévu une petite soirée.

1 an déjà !!

Il se prépara et alla faire quelques courses pour ce soir.

- Bon, les fleures sont prêtes, les bougies, le repas, le lit, je suis beau comme un dieu… tout est près !! Créature…

- Oui, monsieur Draco !

- Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas là ce soir stp.

- Heu… D'accord Monsieur… mais ou ??

- Tien (Draco lui tendit une liasse de billet)

- Merci Monsieur, je m'en vais donc.

- Monsieur Griffondor , vous aussi vous partez s'il vous plais…

- Mais c'est le grand soir, on dirait !! Vous avez tout préparé ?

- Oui tout est prêt !! Qu'est-ce vous croyez ?

- Ah oui !! et la bague ? vous l'avez ?

- Ho !! merde !! Où est-ce que je l'ai mise.

Il retourna toute la maison, il ne la trouva nulle part. Prit de panique dans le salon, a regarder sous le canapé.

- Elle est la !!

Draco se cogna la tête et regarda le tableau au dessus de la cheminé. Ce tableau représenté Lily et James POTTER. La mère d'Harry pointée le doigt sur lui et redit :

- Elle est la, dans ta poche Dray. Tu as cherché de partout sauf sur toi !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !! Merci beaucoup !

Il la trouva là où elle lui avait dit et en remerciement ; il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

20H, tous étaient prêts, il ne maquait plus qu'Harry.

21H, Harry n'était toujours pas là.

C'est enfin à 22h qu'Harry montra le bout de son nez.

- C'est moi !! je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais j'ai eu … une urgence…

Harry rentra dans le salon et resta bouche-bé en voyant Draco vêtu tout de blanc, des pétales de roses étalées dans toute la pièce, des bougies qui flottées donnant une ambiance douce et dans l'air, on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nature après la pluie (l'odeur préféré d'Harry).

- Bonjour !! mon amour… ça va ? dit Draco d'une voie suave, et douce.

- Ou. ..ou…oui… mais c'est…c'est pour quoi tout ça ?

- Pour nous, mon amour…

- Ah oui c'est vrai aujourd'hui, cela fait 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble.

- Oui, mon amour… j'ai préparé un repas en amoureux, et il n'y a personne à la maison…

- Personne… Mmmm…c'est intéressant… dit Harry en se rapprochant de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Le repas est prêt, viens manger…

- D'accord mais j'aimerais te manger d'abord…

- Plus tard…

Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'au dessert. Dray se tenait devant Harry avec un plateau dans ses mains. Harry l'ouvrit et vit un petit étui noir.

- C'est quoi ? c'est pour moi ?

- Ouvre !!

Il fit donc et Dray s'agenouilla, et dit :

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Harry, un peu perdu par tout ça, se jeta sur Dray en larme et lui répondit :

- Oui, oui je veux t'épouser !! je t'aime …

- Je t'aime…

Cette nuit là, ils ne finirent pas le désert que Draco avait préparé mais un autre qui plus tout au temps ...

A l'annonce de leur mariage, Madame Wesley et la mère de Draco se mire en tête de tout préparer et d'en faire le plus beau des mariages. Mais elles passèrent plus de temps à se disputer qu'autre chose. Et se fut Hermione qui due prendre la relève, même s'il elle de son côté était bien charger par ses deux petits. Et oui, ils eurent une petite fille appelée Gwendolyn qui maintenant a 5ans et il y a 3 mois un petit James dont Harry était le parrain.

Pour la date du mariage, ils choisirent le jour ou Dray sauva Harry et où celui-ci avait tué Voldemort, c'est-à-dire le 28 juillet.

Le fameux jour arriva. Dray et Harry étaient très nerveux. Tout était prêt, Harry avait un costume noir, une boutonnière blanche, ces cheveux ne tenaient toujours pas malgré un sort qu'Hermione leur avait administré.

Harry était devant le miroir entrain de se battre avec ses satanés cheveux quand Ron rentra pour voir s'il était prêt.

- Ça va ? tu es prêt ?

- Non, regarde moi ces foutus cheveux…

- Attend

Ron réussi à les dompter.

- Voila, tu es superbe comme ça !!

- Tu as l'alliance ?

- Oui, je l'ai !!

- Tout le monde est là ?

- Oui, tout est sous contrôle, il y a même le portrait de tes parents et de ton oncle.

- Merci…

- Décontracte-toi…

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile, j'ai envie de vomir, de partir en courant, tu crois que je fais une erreur ?

- Ca va partir une fois que tu auras dit « oui » et puis si tu t'enfuies, Dray te tue et je crois qu'Hermione aussi car pendant 3 mois, elle a supporté ma mère et ta belle mère pour les préparatifs du mariage et surtout leurs disputes.

- Oui tu as raison… dit il en souriant et en imaginant la scène.

- Il faut y aller !!

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre ou Dray était installé. Pansy s'occuper du costume de Dray avec quelques retouches de dernière minute.

- Mon lapin !!! qu'est-ce tu fais encore dans la salle de bain ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !!! et à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas… moi

- C'est quand même censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie, je veux être superbe

- Certes, mais la cérémonie commence dans 5 petites minutes et tu n'es toujours pas habiller…

- Quoi !!! vite ….

Il s'habilla d'un sublime costume blanc avec une boutonnière noire. Ces cheveux en arrière tombant sur ses épaules le rendait si sensuel que Pansy ne peut s'empêché de baver.

- Wouaw !!! tu … tu es sublime. … il a de la chance Harry !!

- Tu en es sur ? bon aller il faut y aller !!

Comme Harry n'avait plus de parent pour l'amener à l'hôtel, Draco avait décidé que lui non plus personne ne l'amènerait et qu'ils iraient ensemble.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le couloir et avancèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel.

- Tes cheveux !!

- Quoi ?

- C'est trop bien comme ça !!

- Je m'en suis vu, tu es sublime comme ça !! tu m…

- Shut… ne dit pas plus s'il te plait …

Ils arrivèrent devant le prêtre. Tout Poudlard était ornée de fleurs : des lys blanc qui représentaient parfaitement Draco, et des roses rouges pour Harry. Des bougies pas centaines flottaient au dessus d'eux. Des banderoles blanches et rouges flottaient. Tout le monde magique était réuni.

- Nous sommes ici en ce jour afin d'unir cet homme et cet homme par les liens sacré du mariage"

Et après les deux s'échangent leurs vœux :

- Moi, Harry Potter je te prends toi, Draco Malfoy, pour mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire et promet de te chérir jusqu'a que la mort nous séparent !

- Moi, Draco Malfoy je te prends toi, Harry Potter, pour mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire et promet de te chérir jusqu'a que la mort nous séparent !

Ils échangèrent les alliances, s'embrassèrent, des pleures de joie et de tristesse se faisaient entendre (certains parce que c'est magnifique, d'autre car elles voyaient les plus beaux du monde magique et qu'elles n'avaient plus aucune chance).

Ils sortirent de Poudlard pour effectuer les photos de mariage.

Puis allèrent au ministère de la magie pour officialiser leur union magique. Et allèrent faire la fête, celle-ci dura 3 jours et 3 nuits.

Et après tous cela, ils partirent en lune de Miele autour du monde.


	14. Chapitre 14 Enceinte ! Toi ou Moi ?

**Et si c'était ça ?!!**

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling!

J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Reviews please!

**Chapitre 14: enceint? Toi ou moi?**

Harry et Draco rentrèrent de leur tour du monde, des souvenirs pleins les poches.

- Deux mois de pur bonheur !! mon amour ou sont les clefs ?

- Dans mon sac vert !!

- Tu rigole là ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tous tes sacs sont verts…

- Au oui, j'avais oublié… heu… celui la !!! Dray pointé un gros sac en dessous de toute la pile de bagages.

- Tu te fou de moi !!!

- Heu… non… et puis t'as cas sonné !! Créature est là non ?

- Que je suis bête, j'avais oublié.

Harry et Draco avaient passé tout leur voyage à se chamaillé comme ça. Comme on dit souvent en les voyants c'est leur rituel amoureux.

Harry sonna, Créature ouvrit, ils rentrèrent et eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs bagages que deux petits bous de choux se jetèrent sur eux.

- Tonon arry et drao !!!

- Vous êtes la ?

- Et oui !! nous sommes tous là !!!

Hermione, Ron, Lupin et Rogue passèrent la tête par la porte du salon.

Un bienvenue se fit entendre à l'unis son.

- Créature nous a prévenus que vous rentiez aujourd'hui et nous avons organisé une petite fête du coup.

- Merci beaucoup, hoooo !! mais je vois qu'il y a du changement !!

Draco vit Rogue avec un ventre bien rond.

- Et oui !! on l'a décidé le jour de votre mariage. Il naitra des 3 mois !

- Non moi je te dis que s'est une fille !!

- Non moi je veux un garçon !!

- Une fille !!

- Un garçon !!

- On verra bien, mais moi je dirais que c'est une fille car ton vente est comme celui que j'avais pour Gwendolyn.

- Yes !!! j'ai raison !!!

- Mais on sait jamais je peux me tromper…

- Mais vous n'avez pas demandé le sexe du bébé, à la dernière écographie ?

- Non, on ne voulait pas savoir…

- Alors arrêtez et que la fête commence !!!

La fête bâtie son plein.

Draco voulue en savoir plus sur ce bébé.

- Je … Enfin… Comment…

- Comment ça se passe ? c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- En fait c'est tout con. Il faut prendre rendez-vous chez un gynécologue sorcier, je te donnerais le nom du notre, elle est fabuleuse !!!

- Euh… oui enfin bref. C'est une petite gélule qu'on avale et qui forme une poche dans le ventre au niveau des abdominaux. Après vous faite l'amour, ça je suppose que tu sais comment ça marche non ?

- Tu te fou de moi ou quoi, non, non, je ne sais pas ?

- Oh désolé se sont les hormones. Ça attire le sperme pour féconder la poche et après c'est comme une femme il fau attendre 9 mois. Et par contre pour faire sortir ce petit, il faut faire une césarienne.

- Une césarienne ?

- Oui mais c'est rien du tout.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui porte le petit ?

- Bin imagine une seconde, si s'avait été ce sac à puce de loup… le bébé aurai eu de grande chance d'être un loup garou. Que là, non.

Et il fit un grand sourire, puis sorti un bocal de cornichon et de la confiture.

- Désolé mais le bébé raffole de se mélange.

- Bon je vais te laisser et je vais en parler à Harry.

- Je pense qu'il sera un très bon père dit-il en montrant Harry d'un signe de la tête.

Celui-ci jouait avec les enfants, on aurait même dit que lui aussi en été un. Ce qui fit sourire Dray.

La fête se termina quand les enfants s'endormirent et quand Rogue eu mangé tout les cornichons.

Donc quelques jours après que Rogue lui en ai parlé Draco lenca idée d'avoir des enfants.

- Mon amour, j'ai vu que tu t'occuper très bien de Gwendolyn et de James !!

- C'est que je les adore, ils sont trop choux !!

- Et… Ca te dirait d'en aimer un autre ?

- Bien sur mais il n'y en a pas d'autre !! Enfin si, un qui est en route, mais il n'est pas prêt d'arriver !!

- Bin c'est justement de ça que je veux te parler… euh …

- Je ne comprends pas. Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Mais t'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?!!

Harry s'approcha de Dray, le plaqua contre lui et dit :

- Espèce d'idiot !! bien sur que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi !!

- C'est vrai ? tu veux ?

- Bien sur !!

- T'en mieux car j'avais pris rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour que l'on puisse avoir des renseignements.

- Tu es un petit filou, tu avais tout prévu !! A quelle heure est le rendez-vous ?

- 18h et tu as intérêt à être à l'heure !!

- Oui, oui

- Je t'avise ou sinon je me vengerai.

- Ah oui !! Et comment ?

- Tu verras...

Harry parti à l'hôpital, et Dray a Poudlard où il était devenu professeur de potion, après que Rogue obtenu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Docteur Potter !!! Docteur Potter !!!

Une petite femme en blouse bleue courrait dans tout le service pour trouver Harry.

- Je suis la, Pétunia !!! qui y a-t-il ?

- Vous allez être en retard !! il est 17h40 !!

- À la merde vite !!

Harry ne se changea pas, transplana, et arriva juste à l'heure dans la salle d'attente. Mais Draco, n'y été pas, il demanda donc à la standardiste si Draco Malfoy-Potter était en pleine consultation. Elle lui répondit qu'il venait juste d'entrée, et il comprit que ça aller chauffer pour son matricule.

Il toqua et entra.

- Tu es en retard !!!

- Oui désolé, j'ai fait au plus vite.

- Parfait, vous êtes la !! donc je vais pouvoir vous expliquez en détail, comment ça se passe.

- Mon oncle m'a dit que s'était une petite gélule qu'on avale et qui forme une poche dans le ventre au niveau des abdominaux. Après vous faite l'amour. La poche attire le sperme pour être féconder et après c'est comme une femme il fau attendre 9 mois. Et par contre pour faire sortir ce petit, il faut faire une césarienne.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Non, pas du tout, ça ne laisse qu'une petite trace de 2 cm si votre peau marque beaucoup.

- Bin ça va alors !!

- Il fau aussi savoir que je donne deux gélules a chaque fois pour avoir plus de chance, mais généralement il n'y en a qu'une qui est fécondé. Et vous avez décidé qui porterait l'enfant ?

- Euh …

Un « Lui » à l'uni-son se fit entendre.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Et pourquoi pas toi ?

- Moi je suis médecin, et je cour à droite et à gauche tout le temps, et toi ?

- Moi, j'ai un long coma et ça peut avoir des risques pour le bébé.

- C'est toi qu'y en a eu l'idée, alors c'est toi ?

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu en voulais et après que je t'ai dit comment ça se passer, tu m'as dit que tu serais prêt à le porter…

- Oui, mais je penser que toi tu voulais le porter !!

- Oui mais non !! tu veux que j'abime mon corps de rêve ?

- Mais tu ne l'abimeras pas !!

- Et toi ??hein !!!

- Avec mon travail, j'ai plus de chance de le perdre !!

La gynécologue les interrompus en toussant grassement.

- Comme je vois que vous n'êtes pas encor d'accord, je vais vous laissez réfléchir. Mais je vais vous donner les deux gélules à chacun et des que vous avez décidé et féconder la poche prenez rendez-vous et venez me voir, d'accord ?

- D'accord !!

- D'accord !!

La gynécologue les remercia, et ils partirent. Ils transplantèrent chez eux.

- Pourquoi ne veux tupas avoir cet enfant ?

- Mais je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas à cause du travail.

- Tu n'as qu'à changer de travail.

- Pour faire quoi ? aller où ?

- Bin Pompom parte en retraite et Poudlard aurait bien besoin d'un médecin !! ça te dit ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je change de travail ? et toi tu ne peux pas porter l'enfant ?

- Bin avec les odeurs des potions le bébé risque de ne pas apprécier. Même pire imagine si une potion le transforme en je ne sais quoi dans mon ventre.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Tu portes l'enfant !!

- Non !! Toi !!

- Non !! putain mais comment faut te la dire !!!

- Tu commence à mes les casser !!

- Toi aussi

Harry monta les marches à toute vitesse et claqua la porte de la chambre. Draco fit de même avec la porte de son ancienne chambre transformée en bureau.

Tête de mule l'un comme l'autre, ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant toute une semaine.

Le samedi, Harry était de congé seul dans son lit.

- J'en ai mare de ne pas le voir, de ne pas le toucher, de ne pas l'embrasser, tout ça par ce que ni lui ni moi ne voulons portez l'enfant pas peur de la perdre.

Au même moment, Dray pensa à a même chose. Dix minutes après, tous deux sortirent ensemble, s'enlacèrent pendant un bon moment.

- Je suis désolé !!

- Moi aussi !!

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je peux plus.

- Toi aussi. Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire quitter ton travail.

- Ce n'est pas grave, heu…

- Oui ?

- Rien tu m'as manqué… je t'aime

- Toi aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et passionnément, et allèrent faire l'amour.

Draco posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry et lui pris le visage entre ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains parcouraient le corps d'Harry avec une telle délicatesse qu'Harry en eu des frissons qui lui parcoururent tout le corps. Dray relâcha les lèvres d'Harry. Harry se coucha sur lui pour qu'il sente à quel point il avait envie de lui. il fit parcourir sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche, dans son cou, le mordit tendrement ce qui fit gémir Draco. Puis il continua sur les tétons, qui lui firent encor plus gémir. Dray peu sentir le membre inférieur d'Harry prendre du volume au fur et à mesure des ses baisés et de ses gémissement. Harry gémi, Draco soupira de plaisir quand Harry mit ses mains sous sa chemise.

Harry regarda Draco et fit un grand sourire. Par cette invitation, Draco s'appuya un peu plus sur le sexe de son partenaire en faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus prononcer sur le jean.

Harry accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, puis voyant Dray qui ne tenait plus, il descendit au niveau du sexe de celui-ci, ouvrit délicatement, pour le faire un peu languir.

Dray se trouvait en boxer, il regardait Harry de bas en haut, et tel un tigre blanc bondissant sur sa proie il prit en hottage les lèvres et la langue de celui-ci avec ses propres lèvres. Harry posa ses lèvre sur le boxer, il mordit tout doucement le membre de haut en bas, qui fit de plus en plus gémir Draco.

Il fit descendre ce boxer qui le gêné puis il prit les testicules dans sa bouche, joua avec, remonta sur la verge fièrement dressée, joua avec le gland qui procura un sentiment d'extase à Dray qui commencé à griffer le dos de son amant.

Puis Harry pris entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche et fit des vas et viens de plus en plus vite tout en gardant dans une main les testicules.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Dray vint dans la bouche de l'homme de ses rêves, et celui-ci avala cette semence.

Draco ne tenait plus, il voulait prendre Harry et comme il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors il le prépara en lui mettant un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, au fur et à mesure qu'il le préparait Harry gémissait.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre !!

Draco pénétra doucement Harry qui le fit crier, ces cris l'excitaient d'au temps plus et Dray accéléra les mouvements. Au bout d'un moment, les cris de douleurs se transformèrent en cris de jouissances qui s'unir à ceux de Draco. Harry fut le premier à venir, suivie de peu par Draco.

Ils renouvelèrent cet acte en changeant les rôles.

Une fois fini, Dray et Harry dirent en même temps :

- il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose

- Quoi ?

- Toi d'abord !!

- Non toi !!

- Bon Harry, calmons-nous !! et parlons chacun notre tour. Et comme on n'arrive pas à se décider, on se le fait à pierre, feuille, ciseau ok ?

- Ok

- Prêt ?

- Pierre, feuille, ciseau !!

Harry choisi la pierre et Dray aussi. Au deuxième coup, Dray prit la feuille et Harry le ciseau. Et donc Dray avoua.

- Alors voila… j'ai… bon allé !!!.... jaipritlespilulesettuviensdelesféconder…

- QUOI !! mais moi aussi j'ai pris les pilules et toi aussi tu …

- Non ce n'est pas vrai !! tu mens ?

- NON !!!

- OH MERDE !!!

- Comme tu la dis…

- Il faut appeler le docteur.

- Oui tu as raison…

Se qu'ils firent.

- Allo docteur, c'est Draco et Harry Potter-Malfoy, nous vous appelons car nous avons un problème.

- Oui, dite moi !!

- Et bien, nous nous sommes fâcher pour savoir qui de nous deux porterait l'enfant, et nous nous sommes réconcilier.

- Oui, oui, je vois et …

- Et apparemment chacun de nous a décidé de prendre les pilules…

- Oh mon dieu, cela veut dire que vous êtes tous es deux enceintes !!!

Draco qui été a l'autre bout du combiner s'évanouie, et Harry réussis à le rattraper de justesse et prit le téléphone.

- Bonjour docteur, c'est Harry, Draco c'est évanouie. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je lui ai dit que tous les deux vous étiez enceinte…

- Hein !!!

Et un grand BOUM se fit entendre.

- Allo !! allo !! Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter…

La gynécologue appela une ambulance, et retrouva Harry et Draco aux urgences.

Une fois, tous deux réveillés, la gynécologue leur expliqua le problème.

- Voila je vous ai examiné pendant que vous vous êtes évanouies, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Vous êtes tous les deux enceintes !!!

- Et on ne peut pas retirer les poches à un des deux ?

- Non malheureusement, pour que cela marche, il faut que le porteur soit d'accord. Et là, personne ne peut les enlever …

Dray et Harry se regardèrent, se sourirent et se prirent la main.

- Donc nous allons avoir 2 bébés, c'est magnifique !!!

- Oui, c'est merveilleux !!!

- Il y a un autre problème…

- Lequel ?

- Ils vont bien ?

- Oui, oui enfin, il vaut mieux que je vous montre à l'écographie.

Elle passa d'abord sur Draco et leur montra.

- Alors vous voyez la première poche la !!

- Oui

- Et vous voyez le petit cercle, la à votre gauche ?

- Oui

- C'est votre bébé !!

- Il est tout petit.

- Passons à l'autre poche.

- Mais il y a aussi un petit cercle, tu le vois Dray ?

- Ou…i (et Dray s'évanouie)

- Nous allons le réveiller pour montrer votre ventre… Monsieur se n'est pas fini, vous ne voulez pas voire l'enfant que porte votre conjoint ?

- Mmm … ssssiiiii

Et elle passa sur Harry.

- Oh regarde mon amour !! je le voie, il est tout petit aussi !!!

- Oui mais regardez aussi votre deuxième poche.

- Quatre !!! et tous deux tombèrent dans les pommes.

Une fois re-réveillaient, la gynécologue leur expliqua que ça ne c'était jamais produit au par avant. Et qu'elle était désolée de ce qu'il arriva.

Donc voila, dans 9mois Harry et Draco seront pères de 4 beaux petits bébés. A cette annonce, Ron s'évanouie, Hermione sauta de joie, Pétunia en pleura.

Au bout de 4mois de grossesse Harry changea de travail et devient le médecin de Poudlard. Et ils apprirent, le sexe de leurs enfants au bout du 3eme mois, Draco portait un garçon et une fille, quand à Harry se fut la même chose.

C'est la ou commença les travaux pour les chambres des petits mais aussi le choix décisif des prénoms. Après de nombreuses disputes, ils se mirent d'accord.

Les 9 mois passèrent, et naquirent :

- Un petit Brian : aux yeux gris, aux cheveux noirs

- Une petite Océane : aux yeux gris, aux cheveux noirs

- Une petite Abigaël : aux yeux vert émeraude, blonde comme les blés

- Un petit Joshua : aux yeux gris, blond aussi comme les blés

Harry regarda sa nouvelle famille et dit : « Et si c'était çà !!!? Le Bonheur !! »

_(Qui a eu qui ? Logique me diriez vous !!_

_Et bien non !! Harry eu Abigaël et Joshua. Draco eu Brian et Océane. Quand on aurait pu croire le contraire.)_

Notre petite famille se construit petit à petit.

Les enfants grandirent, mais ça c'est une autre histoire !!

**FIN**

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus =D. en tout cas j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire.


End file.
